Onegai, modote !
by Aka Shagatta
Summary: Ketika sifat Akashi berubah dari aslinya, hingga ia bersikap dingin bahkan pada kekasihnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta tulus Akashi kembali? / "Berhentilah melakukannya. Kau seperti orang bodoh." / "Aku sangat menyukai senyummu." / "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." / Songfic!One-shot / Akashi x Reader/OC / Author baru, mohon bantuannya. / RnR please?


I am new author desu~ Yoroshiku ^^

DISCLAIMER:

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

DEPARTURES ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ © EGOIST

Pair: Akashi Seijurou x Reader/OC

Warning! OOC, typo(s), Angst gagal & long!One-shot

Reader/OC POV

Story by aka

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Onegai, modote ...!**

_Kumohon, kembalilah ...!_

* * *

**_Kau tak lagi mencintaiku_**

**_Tak lagi membutuhkanku_**

**_Dan kini, aku hanya sendiri_**

**_._**

Hari ini akhirnya aku bisa pulang bersama Sei. Sudah lama sekali tidak pulang bersamanya. Habisnya, Sei selalu sibuk dengan klub basketnya. Padahal kan aku pacarnya. Aku juga ingin bersama Sei terus kan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah jadi kapten tim basket sih. Ah, susul Sei saja ke _gym._ Sepertinya dia masih disana.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan diriku yang lain, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Sei kesana. Saat hampir sampai disana, aku melihat Aomine-kun keluar dari _gym_ lengkap dengan wajah malasnya. Aah, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia jadi jarang latihan. Kasihan Sei harus mengurusi orang seperti Aomine-kun.

"Yo!" Sapanya padaku sambil mengangkat malas tangan kanannya.

"_Doumo._ Kau tidak latihan, Aomine-kun?" tanyaku.

"Malas. Buang-buang waktu saja. Aku mau pulang. _Jaa ne,_" jawabnya sambil menguap. Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuannya itu dan kembali berjalan menuju _gym._

Tepat di depan pintu masuk, samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sei dan Murasakibara-kun. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintip saja mengetahui bahwa obrolan mereka terlihat serius.

"Aku tidak mau latihan lagi, _Aka-chin_. _Mine-chin _saja sudah tidak pernah latihan."

"Kau harus tetap latihan, Murasakibara. Atau latihanmu kulipatgandakan."

"Kalau begitu kita _one-on-one_ saja. Kalau kau kalah, aku tidak mau mengikuti kata-katamu lagi, _Aka-chin._"

"Baiklah, Murasakibara."

Aah, jadi Sei akan _one-on-one _dengan Murasakibara-kun. Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya? Mengingat tinggi Murasakibara-kun yang hampir menyerupai titan itu, apa Sei bisa mengalahkannya? Pasti bisa. Sei pasti bisa.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit. Kulihat Sei sudah semakin terdesak. Sepertinya Sei akan kalah melawan raksasa titan itu. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Heee, Sei menang? Murasakibara-kun berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Sei. Aah, _sasuga _Akashi Seijurou. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Sei menang. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi anggota tim basket yang bolos latihan seperti Aomine-kun.

Aku bermaksud untuk mendekati Sei dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun saat Sei menoleh padaku, aku benar-benar terkejut. Iris mata Sei sudah berubah. Keduanya tak lagi manik _ruby_, tapi mata kiri Sei sudah berubah menjadi keemasan. Ada apa ini? Apa gara-gara ia bertanding dengan Murasakibara-kun? Raut wajah Sei yang selalu memandangku lembut kini menjadi sangat dingin. Seolah kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Mau apa kemari?" Ah, dingin. Bahkan kata-katanya dingin sekali. Sei, aku ini masih pacarmu kan? Kenapa kau dingin sekali?

"K-kau bilang kita akan pulang bersama hari ini. J-jadi... a-aku i-ingin menunggumu sampai latihan selesai," jawabku ragu. Bahkan seluruh tubuhku bergetar saat ia menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi itu.

"Pulanglah. Latihanku masih lama."

"T-tapi Sei, aku kan ing—"

"Kubilang pulang! Kau berani membantahku?!"

Sei! Kenapa harus membentakku seperti itu? Aku kan hanya ingin pulang bersamamu. Apa tidak boleh? Kita sudah lama tidak pulang bersama, Sei.

Sesaat setelah Sei membentakku, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan _gym. _Berlari kemana pun kaki ini membawaku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan air mataku yang terus jatuh. Hingga aku sampai di atap sekolah. Aku terduduk, memeluk lututku dan mulai menangis.

Kenapa kau berubah Sei? Kau bilang kau merindukanku, ingin pulang bersamaku. Kenapa malah seperti itu?

Argh, sakit. Dadaku sakit sekali. Sei, apa kau tak mau menjemputku? Aku sendiri disini. Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku. Sei...

_Aku sangat merindukanmu..._

* * *

**_Apa yang kau katakan saat itu?_**

**_Kata-kata yang tak dapat meraihku itu mulai terbawa angin_**

**_Walau aku sangat mengerti, tapi_**

**_Aku akan tetap mengharapkan sesuatu yang takkan pernah terwujud_**

**_._**

Sudah tiga bulan ini Sei berubah. Ia bukan lagi Akashi Seijurou yang akan selalu tersenyum setiap aku menatapnya, atau menggenggam tangannya. Ia benar-benar telah menjadi orang lain. Ia tak lagi memanggil teman-temannya dengan nama keluarga mereka, namun dengan nama kecil mereka. Kata-katanya adalah mutlak. Ia tak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun. Bahkan para _sensei_ pun juga tunduk padanya.

Kau ini siapa? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sei_ku_?

Kali ini pun, lagi-lagi aku tetap bersikeras untuk mengajak Sei pulang bersama. Meski tiap kali mengajaknya, aku selalu mendapat tatapan intimidasi itu. Salahkan otakku yang telah kalah berdebat dengan hatiku hingga akhirnya aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk merubah Sei kembali seperti dulu dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa nyawaku yang sedang dipertaruhkan. Aku memang cukup bodoh untuk mengharapkan hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mencintainya, sangat...

Ternyata benar, cinta bisa membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang gila.

Saat ini, aku sudah berada di depan pintu _gym_, lagi. Aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, semua tekadku, untuk menghadapi Sei, untuk menghadapi rasa sakit yang terus terulang. Selalu saja begini. Setiap kali akan berhadapan dengannya, tubuhku akan bergetar, akan ketakutan. Tapi tidak kuindahkan semua rasa takut dan sakit itu. Hanya agar aku bisa selalu bersamanya.

Ah, mencintaimu membuatku menjadi seperti seorang _masochist_, Sei...

_Kriiet_

Suara pintu _gym_ yang terbuka sukses membuat perhatian Sei mengarah padaku. Lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasinya itu. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku terus melangkah maju mendekatinya. Kini, ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan denganku sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya, masih dingin.

"A-aku ingin melihatmu latihan. I-itu saja kok," jawabku sambil menghindari tatapannya.

"Jika kau ingin aku seperti dulu lagi, lupakan saja. Aku bukan diriku yang dulu lagi. Jika kau tak ingin merasa sakit lagi, lupakan saja aku. Itu akan lebih baik bagimu daripada kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang takkan pernah terjadi."

Ah, ucapannya benar-benar membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Seperti ada ribuan pisau yang langsung menusuk dadamu, tapi tak cukup dalam sehingga kau akan mati secara perlahan bersama rasa sakitnya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat, menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapanpun.

Tidak, aku belum menyerah. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu. Biar saja, biarkan semua itu menguap bersama udara. Aku tahu suatu saat kau akan mengatakan ini, tapi tak kusangka akan secepat ini. Dengan langkah gontai, lagi-lagi aku harus menyerah sebelum air mata ini jatuh. Meninggalkan Sei yang masih menatap kepergianku.

_Kau tahu, Sei? Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu, sebab kau yang sudah mengenalkanku pada arti cinta yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

**_Jangan kau lepaskanku_**

**_Genggam erat tanganku_**

**_Katakan padaku bahwa kita kan selalu bersama_**

**_Tangan yang menggenggam tanganku ini begitu hangat_**

**_dan juga lembut_**

**_._**

Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang seharusnya istimewa. Hari ini tepat setahun hubunganku dengan Sei terjalin. Setelah lulus dari Teiko, aku mengikuti Sei untuk masuk ke Rakuzan. Kuakui, aku cukup nekat. Otakku bukan tipe otak seperti Sei. Pelajaran eksak benar-benar membuatku ingin menyerah saat itu. Namun sepertinya tekadku jauh lebih kuat. Dengan susah payah, mengikuti setiap bimbingan belajar terbaik yang ada di Jepang ini, aku berhasil masuk ke Rakuzan.

Hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan. Namaku sukses berada tepat di bawah nama Akashi Seijurou disana. Dengan kata lain, posisi nomor dua dalam daftar penerimaan murid baru Rakuzan. Sepertinya Sei tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiranku disini. Ia pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku akan mengikutinya ke Rakuzan. Haha, _sasuga _Sei.

Hari ini pun, saat aku bertemu dengan Sei, ia tidak mengucapkan apapun. Aku yakin ia tidak lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada tanggal ini. Tapi kenapa ia diam saja? Apa kau sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi? Setidaknya, ubah raut wajah yang dingin itu menjadi lebih hangat, seperti dulu lagi.

Ah, aku harus segera pergi dari hadapannya. Sudah, air mata ini sudah hampir jatuh. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sei. Hubungan ini masih ada kok, masih terjalin. Selama Sei belum mengatakannya secara langsung padaku, maka ikatan benang merah ini tak akan putus. Iya kan, Sei?

Dibawah pohon sakura ini, semua kenanganku bersamamu mulai bermain di dalam otakku. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Ketika kau selalu tersenyum hangat padaku setiap kali aku menemanimu latihan.

Saat akhirnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku. Menginginkanku untuk menjadi milikmu seorang. Saat itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia, melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajahmu, seseorang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi itu.

Ah, benar-benar memori yang takkan terlupa.

Apa kau juga ingat Sei, saat pertama kali kita kencan? Kau membawaku ke sebuah taman bermain. Saat itu kau menggenggam erat tanganku. _Aku tidak ingin kau hilang ditengah keramaian nanti_, katamu. Hee, sungguh alasan yang sudah umum dipakai Sei. Tapi aku tetap saja senang. Tanganmu begitu hangat Sei. Kontras dengan tanganku yang mulai membeku karena saat itu akan memasuki musim dingin.

Semua kenangan itu terus bermain diotakku. Terkadang membuatku tersenyum, juga kadang membuatku menangis. Lagi, kupandangi kalung berliontin mawar berwarna merah yang terbuat dari batu _ruby_. Pemberian Sei dihari ulang tahunku. Katanya, mawar merah itu simbol cinta sejati.

Apa itu artinya, sekarang pun kau masih mencintaiku Sei?

Yang membuatku semakin miris adalah, saat aku ingat bagaimana ia memberikan hadiah ini padaku. Saat ia memasangkannya di leherku. Ia memelukku, dengan erat. Berbisik di telingaku. Kata-kata yang sukses membuat tangisku semakin tak terbendung kala aku mengingatnya. Aku masih ingat jelas suaranya saat ia mengatakannya.

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku janji, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Akan selalu menjadi sandaranmu saat kau ingin menangis. Akan selalu berada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

Aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanku ini sepertinya. Sei, temani aku. Aku merasa sendiri lagi sekarang. Aku merindukanmu, Sei. Tidak bisakah aku melelehkan hatimu yang sudah membeku itu, Sei? Apa tidak cukup dengan setiap hari memperlihatkan senyumku padamu, memanggil namamu, bahkan aku selalu terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk menangisimu.

Apa semua itu belum cukup, Sei? Apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali seperti dulu lagi, Sei? Meski aku bilang melihatmu dari jauh sudah cukup membuatku senang, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Ah, kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit? Kenapa jadi begini?

_Temani aku. Aku tak ingin sendirian. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, Sei?_

* * *

**_Kau selalu bisa membuatku marah_**

**_yang akhirnya aku justru_** **_akan menangis_**

**_Tetapi setelah itu, kau akan meminta maaf_**

**_Wajah itu, aku menyukainya_**

**_._**

Sudah cukup seminggu ini kuhabiskan dengan menangis setiap malam. Tapi tetap saja. Aku tetap keras kepala. Tidak mau melepaskan perasaan ini begitu saja. Biarlah aku disebut sebagai seorang _masochist_, karena kenyataannya aku memang tak akan pernah melepaskan perasaanku terhadap Sei begitu saja.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, pagi ini tiba-tiba aku ingin membuatkan Sei _bento _dan memberikannya padanya. Itu benar-benar ide gila, kau tahu? Nyawa taruhannya disini. Dengan mengabaikan rasa takut itu, aku bergegas menuju _gym _yang kuyakin Sei akan ada disana.

Dan benar saja, disana sudah ada Sei dan anggota _first string_ lain dari tim basket Rakuzan. Menyadari kehadiranku, Mibuchi-senpai langsung berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"Ooh, Sei-chan _no kanojo*_. Masuk, masuk. Ah, mengantar _bento _untuk Sei-chan ya? Tumben sekali? Sei-chan pasti senang melihatnya," katanya sambil menarik tanganku menuju Sei.

Kau tahu Mibuchi-senpai, diam-diam aku mengamini kata-katamu barusan. Berharap Sei menyukai _bento _yang kubuat khusus untuknya.

"Aah, Akashi beruntung sekali memiliki pacar sepertimu. Aku jadi ingin segera punya pacar juga," kata Hayama-senpai saat melihat bungkusan _bento_ di tanganku.

_Nee,_ Hayama-senpai. Apa kau sudah menanyakannya pada Sei bahwa ia merasa beruntung memiliki pacar sepertiku? Pasti belum, iya kan?

"Akashi, pacarmu datang membawa bento untukmu." Kudengar Mayuzumi-senpai memberitahukan kedatanganku pada Sei.

Sebenarnya tidak perlu, Mayuzumi-senpai. Tanpa kau beritahu, Sei sudah tahu bahwa aku datang. Dari tadi ia sudah menatapku dengan tatapan itu.

Sei langsung menghampiriku dan membawaku keluar dari _gym_. Merasakan kembali tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku setelah sekian lama. Tidak berubah, tangannya tetap hangat seperti dulu.

"S-sei. T-tungu dulu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan _bento_ ini untukmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang makan siang. D-daripada kau nanti sakit, lebih baik kubawakan _bento_ untukmu," ucapku panjang lebar sambil terus berlari untuk menyamakan langkahku dengan Sei yang tetap menyeretku.

Akhirnya ia berhenti saat kami berada di atap sekolah. Entah apa maksudnya membawaku kesini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti melakukan ini? Semuanya percuma, kau tahu?! Aku adalah aku yang sekarang. Bukan yang dulu!" Lagi-lagi ia membentakku.

"T-tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan _bento_ ini, Sei. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Kumohon terimalah..." Suaraku bergetar saat berbicara padanya. Aku yakin, satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sei sebentar lagi pasti akan membuatku menangis.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau semakin terlihat bo—" Sei menghentikan ucapannya. Aku yakin itu karena sekarang aku membuat tangan Sei menggengam _bento_ yang akan kuberikan padanya. Tanganku yang bergetar tetap berada diatas tangannya.

Ya, hari ini aku berhasil menangis di depannya. Setelah sekian lama tidak menangis dihadapannya. Setelah sekian lama menahan air mataku dihadapannya. Semua pertahananku berakhir disini. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan diktakan Sei sebentar lagi. Aku sudah lelah.

Namun ternyata semua yang terjadi diluar dugaanku. Sei mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk, lalu dengan lembut menghapus air mataku. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan milikku. Manik dwiwarna itu menatapku dengan lembut. Sesuatu yang sudah lama aku rindukan.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah keterlaluan. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Hah, d-dia meminta maaf? Dia meminta maaf padaku? Sei, kenapa kau begitu tidak adil? Sesaat setelah kau membuatku benar-benar marah padamu, kau mengatakan semua ini. Kau tidak adil, Sei. Kau benar-benar licik.

Aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Hal lain yang sangat kurindukan. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Tangannya mulai melingkar di punggungku. Memelukku dengan erat.

Ah, kepalaku terasa sakit. Kali ini benar-benar sakit. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Hingga akhirnya kegelapan memanggilku seutuhnya.

_Sei, rasanya sakit sekali. Tolong aku, Sei. _

* * *

**_Jangan kau lepaskanku_**

**_Peluk erat aku, dengan seluruh perasaanmu_**

**_Aku ingin selalu berada di pelukanmu_**

**_Dan dengan dahi kita yang saling bersentuhan_**

**_Kita terlelap bersama_**

**_._**

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Aku mencoba untuk bangun namun kuurungkan niatku karena rasa sakit yang langsung menyerang kepalaku.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu, sayang?" tanya ibuku yang baru saja masuk membuatku terkejut.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Ibu menghampiriku dan menempelkan tangannya pada pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kau harus kuat ya, sayang. _Kaa-san_ yakin kau bisa. Demi Seijurou juga, sayang. Nah, sekarang makanlah dan segera minum obatmu," katanya dengan lembut. Iris _hazel_ itu mulai berair.

_Jangan menangis, Okaa-san. Aku kuat kok. Seperti yang Okaa-san bilang selama ini._

_"Nee, Kaa-san_. Jangan bilang tentang hal ini pada Sei, ya? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir," pintaku pada ibu.

"Hmm. _Kaa-san_pasti akan merahasiakannya. Kau tenang saja sayang," jawabnya sambil mencium keningku lalu keluar untuk mengambil obatku.

Ya, sudah dua minggu ini aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku mengidap radang selaput otak. Kata dokter aku bisa saja menjalani operasi kardiovaskular. Namun sepertinya biayanya terlalu mahal untuk ukuran ekonomi keluargaku. Aku memutuskan untuk bertahan dengan obat-obat yang diberikan oleh dokter.

_Naa _Sei, jika kau mengetahui ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menangis? Jangan ya Sei. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, karena itu kau tidak boleh tahu tentang semua ini.

"Sayang, Seijurou menunggumu dibawah. Cepat temui dia," kata ibuku yang tiba-tiba masuk dan membuatku terkejut sekali lagi. Aku mengangguk dan segera pergi ke ruang tamu.

Benar saja, Sei sudah ada disana. Dengan kemeja panjang berwarna merah dan celana hitam serta sepatu berwarna merah. _Are?_ Mau kemana dia? Rapi sekali. Ah, Sei terlihat semakin tampan.

"Sudah puas memandangiku, eh? Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai-sampai kau tidak berkedip seperti itu?"

Uh, suara Sei membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Dan dalam sekejap saja, wajahku sudah semerah rambutnya. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, berharap semburat merah itu hilang.

"_A-ano... _Memangnya Sei mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan,"

_Brussh._ Lagi-lagi ia berhasil membuat wajahku memerah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengajakku kencan. Ah, apa kali ini aku sudah benar-benar meluluhkan hatimu yang membeku itu, Sei?

"B-baiklah. A-aku akan ganti b-baju. T-tunggu sebentar ya."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kami berangkat juga. Sei mengajakku ke sebuah taman yang indah. Banyak sekali bunga disana. Indahnya... Belum pernah aku pergi ke taman seindah ini.

"_Naa _Sei. _Arigatou_ sudah mengajakku kesini. Tempat ini benar-benar indah," kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Sei pun juga tersenyum kearahku. _Hei, sudah lama sekali tidak melihat senyummu. Kau benar-benar tampan, Sei._

Ia lalu memelukku, dengan erat. Sama seperti waktu itu.

"S-Sei?"

"Biarkan seperti ini saja sebentar. Sudah lama kita tidak berpelukan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu," katanya. Ah, keluar lagi kata cintanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sepertinya takdir benar-benar tak berpihak padaku. Sesaat setelah aku mengetahui hidupku mungkin tak akan lama, Sei mengucapkan semua kata cinta itu. Sei, kenapa hidup itu begitu tak adil?

Tanpa kusadari, Sei sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. Aku pun mulai menutup mataku saat bibir lembutnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Ia menciumku, mengulum bibirku dengan lembut. Seolah tidak ingin menyakitiku. Tanpa sadar aku pun meneteskan air mataku. Ciuman ini, ciuman pertamaku dengan Sei setelah setahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya.

Aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu. Agar aku bisa terus seperti ini bersamanya. Agar aku tak perlu khawatir lagi ia akan meninggalkanku, atau aku yang meninggalkannya.

_Tuhan, bisakah Engkau memberiku lebih banyak waktu lagi bersamanya? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Tidak saat begitu banyak rasa cinta yang ia berikan padaku saat ini._

* * *

**_Apa kau tahu bahwa kita tak kan pernah bisa saling bertemu lagi?_**

**_._**

_"Apa maksudmu kau sudah menyerah? Dia masih hidup. Jantungnya masih berdetak!"_

_"Maaf, tapi tidakkah kau sadar sudah berapa minggu ia tak sadarkan diri?"_

_"Dia pasti bangun. Ini baru dua minggu. Dia pasti bangun!"_

_"Seijurou-kun sudah cukup, nak. Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa saja."_

_"Tidak. Akan kubayar berapa pun asal kau tetap melanjutkan pengobatannya."_

_"Maaf, tapi apa kau tega tetap membuatnya menderita menanti ajalnya seperti ini?"_

_"Jaga mulutmu! Dia itu kuat. Dia sembuh, itu pasti. Aku tidak pernah salah!"_

_"Sudah Seijurou-kun, sudah. Tolong, kau juga harus kuat. Demi dia, demi orang yang sama-sama kita sayang, nak."_

_"Dia pasti sembuh. Dia pasti bangun."_

_"Iya, nak. Dia pasti sembuh. Bukankah anak Bibi itu selalu kuat, hm?"_

_"Maafkan aku, Bibi."_

_"Sudahlah. Terima kasih Seijurou-kun sudah mau menjaganya selama ini. Terima kasih sudah mau mencintainya dengan tulus selama ini. Terima kasih, nak."_

* * *

**_Jangan lepaskanku_**

**_Peluk erat aku, Ku mencintaimu_**

**_Maukah kau tersenyum sekali lagi untukku?_**

**_Dekap aku dalam pelukmu,_**

**_sebelum kehangatan itu menghilang_**

**_._**

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun di tempat yang berbeda saat terakhir kali aku berada. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ah, semuanya putih. Pasti rumah sakit. Lagi-lagi aku harus berada di tempat yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

Disamping tempat tidurku, kulihat Sei sedang tertidur dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Sei terlihat manis sekali saat tertidur. Perlahan, kusentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Ah, dia terbangun ternyata.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Sei," suaraku terdengar parau. Sei yang mengetahui bahwa aku sudah terbangun langsung memelukku, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku benar-benar membuka mataku.

"Syukurlah... Aku merindukanmu," jawabnya sambil terus memelukku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mempererat pelukanku.

_Ini yang terakhir, Sei..._

_"Naa, _Sei. Maukah kau membawaku ke taman waktu itu? Aku ingin melihat bunga-bunga indah itu lagi disana. Kau mau?" pintaku padanya. Ia hanya memandangku, ragu dengan permintaanku. Aku semakin mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu kesana," jawabnya. Ah, terima kasih Sei. Kau memang baik.

Ia lalu mengantarku ke taman yang kumaksud. Menggendongku hingga ke kursi taman yang ada disana. Mendudukkanku di pangkuannya.

"Bunga-bunganya benar-benar indah ya? Aku jadi ingin punya taman seperti ini," kataku asal.

"Akan kubuatkan untukmu. Asal kau sembuh, ya?" Katanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa memeluknya erat.

Aah, udaranya semakin dingin saja. Aku benar-benar lelah.

"Sei, aku lelah. Aku mengantuk. Bolehkan aku tidur di pelukanmu?"

"Tidurlah. Aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Kau baik sekali, Sei. Bolehkah aku minta satu hal lagi padamu?"

"... Apapun." Ah, iris _ruby _dan _gold _itu mulai mengkilat karena air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Kusentuh pipinya untuk menghapus air mata yang siap jatuh kapanpun itu. Jangan Sei, jangan menangis. Kumohon...

"Maukah kau tersenyum sekali lagi? Untukku? Aku benar-benar menyukai senyumanmu, Sei. Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika tersenyum. Maukah kau melakukannya?"

Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

_Tes _

Jatuh. Air mata itu sudah jatuh. Sei, jangan menangis. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku, Sei.

Saat itu juga, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum. Ya, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan yang waktu itu. Ah Sei, kau benar-benar tampan jika tersenyum.

Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sekali lagi menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kini, air matanya dan air mataku menjadi satu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Keputus asaannya, kesedihannya, melalui ciuman ini, aku bisa merasakannya. Perlahan dingin mulai menyelimutiku. Satu-satunya sumber kehangatanku disini adalah Sei. Kegelapan juga mulai menenggelamkanku.

Sudah saatnya...

_Arigatou, Sei. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Bersamamu. Sayonara, Akashi Seijurou. Atashi wa anata no koto zutto suki da**..._

* * *

Epilogue

Kini, Akashi Seijurou duduk di bangku taman bunga itu. Mendekap tubuh yang semakin lama semakin membeku. Usahanya untuk memindahkan kehangatannya pada tubuh itu sia-sia. Ia menangis dalam sunyi. Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa tangisan seperti itu adalah tangisan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Akashi Seijurou telah kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa henti. Namun, begitu melihat wajah sang kekasih yang telah tertidur dalam keabadian, ia yakin bahwa cinta gadis ini akan selalu bersamanya. Memberikan kehangatan di setiap titik beku di hatinya. Ia kembali mencium bibir yang telah membeku itu. Mengambil sisa-sisa kehangatan di dalamnya. Dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti itu.

_Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu..._

**- end -**

* * *

*pacar Sei-chan

**Aku selalu mencintaimu

* * *

Dou~? Aah, sepertinya beneran gagal jadi angst -_- si Akashi juga sepertinya beneran OOC :3

Maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit tidak jelas dan terlalu panjang *sujud sujud*

Author baru disini, jadi mohon bantuan sarannya minna (/\)

Last,

.

.

.

Read and Review please? ^^


End file.
